1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor belt support rollers and particularly, roller assemblies capable for use with contoured or trough type conveyor belts supported by an array of elongate rollers generally forming a convex trough.
2. Background Art
Trough type conveyors are commonly used to transport loose bulk material such as coal, ore, grain or other granular bulk materials. Typically, a relatively wide flexible belt is supported by a series of axially spaced apart roller sets which are arranged to form an elongate concave trough. The belt forms an elongate loop with the ends of the loop entrained about pulleys at least one of which is mechanically driven. Typically, the conveyor belt return flight is oriented below the generally concave shaped conveyor flight which transports the bulk cargo. A prior art trough type conveyor is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,200.
When trough type conveyors are used to transport abrasive materials such as sand, gravel, ore, or cement, roller wear is a problem. Both wear of the roller peripheral surface which comes into contact with the conveyor belt as well as wear on the bearings utilized to pivotally support the rollers upon the conveyor frame is a maintenance problem.